Four Faces
by MissingMommy
Summary: Written for Four Houses Competition.
1. Leanne

A/n- So I have decided that I am a huge sucker for a challenge. I swear it isn't my fault. Well, that's what I'm telling myself, at least. This new challenge is the four houses challenge. First up is Hufflepuff. My character is Leanne. My genre is friendship. Finally my prompt is last song. I hope you enjoy it.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Harry Potter. I could never be JK Rowling, even if I tried. Thanks :)

I waited patiently, tracing the rim of my glass lazily. From my seat in the Three Broomsticks, I could see the snow that covered the ground and the sun sinking further from the sky with each passing minute. Song after song played, reminding me how long I was truly sitting there. I occasionally sipped on my warm Butterbeer, trying to pass the time quicker. Deep down, I knew that he had stood me up I just didn't want to face it. So I sat there, listening to the mellow music, wishing I had enough sense to leave before I embarrassed myself anymore. After the last song I heard, I had finally grown too impatient. I gathered my things, which wasn't much, and paid for the half-drank Butterbeer that sat on the table I was occupying.

I wrapped my black and yellow scarf tighter around my neck as I exited and made the long walk back to Hogwarts. It was over an hour later before I made it back to the Hufflepuff common room. Usually the trip would have taken me a little over thirty minutes to walk, but the few centimeters of snow made walking quite difficult.

Once inside the safety of my dorm, I threw myself onto my unmade bed. The redness of my nose and cheeks were disappearing as I warmed up. As I lay there, I couldn't help wonder why I didn't cast a warming charm on myself. I was a witch after all, but I guess that my anger had overcome my ability to think properly.

I silently stared up at the ceiling of my dorm for a while before my roommates busted through the door, laughing loudly. I groaned internally before trying to shut my curtains. Susan Bones caught me in the act and, to prevent me from shutting them out, sat down next to me on my bed. "How was your day, Leanne?" she asked politely.

I never really clicked with the four other girls I shared a dorm with. We were nice to each other when spotted, but other than that, they acted as if I didn't exist. Not that I minded, really. I had Katie Bell as a friend and that's all I really needed.

I glanced up at the brunette girl, who flipped the stray strands of perfectly straight hair over her shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "It was okay. Do you know where Katie is?" Megan Jones, a beautiful girl with her purple streaked black hair and gray eyes, informed me that she was in the Great Hall, waiting on me.

I rolled out of my bed and hurried down the dormitory stairs without muttering goodbye. I darted out of the common room in search of my best friend. At the entrance to the Great Hall, I spotted her. Her amber eyes met mine as her long, curly blonde hair swayed in the wind. She threw her arms around me, judging that something was wrong. I hugged her back, hating how she could read me so easily. As the hug ended, she raised her eyebrow and gave me her questioning stare. I shifted uncomfortably under her eyes before whispering, "He stood me up."

It was all that she needed to know. "You were too good for him anyways, Leanne. He's missing out on such a beautiful, intelligent girl. His loss, I guess," she put her arm around my shoulder. Truthfully, I've never felt beautiful. I was average with my too dark hair that barely reached my shoulders and beady black eyes. I don't see why I thought one of the hottest blokes in school would want to have a date with me. She started leading me towards the kitchens. "Now let's get some ice cream before showing him what he's missing out on. Shall we?"

I laughed at her and nodded. Ice cream always made me feel better, something only Katie knew. We had become close friends, despite our obvious age difference and being in different houses. We had started talking during Herbology one day, because Professor Sprout teamed us up together. We've been inseparable since.

She always knows how to cheer me up when I'm feeling down. She could see the best of me when I couldn't. I guess that's what real friendship is all about, seeing things in each other that we couldn't see in ourselves. I'm thankful for her friendship each and every day.

A/n- So that was my friendship piece. I hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. Professor Flitwick

A/n- This chapter is all about Professor Fillius Flitwick. My genre is humor and my prompt is stuffed unicorn. At first, I considered asking for another character as Professor Flitwick just wasn't working for me. But I finally figure out something. I hope it goes how I want it to. Please enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ Again, I'm not nor will I ever be JK Rowling. Thanks :)

I was sitting in my office, waiting for the final bell to ring. My next period class was the most interesting class I had to teach. Not only was it full of Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years, but it contained none other than four boys who were determined to make teaching a living nightmare. The Marauders were often pulling pranks and trying to entertain their classmates, which made my job rather difficult.

I entered my classroom; it was rather large with high tables that made a semi-circle around the front of the room. Due to my short height, I had difficulty seeing my students. After I had climbed upon my stack of books, I panted, trying to catch my breath. It was only when I could see the entire classroom that I noticed something was terribly wrong.

The desks had been replaced with giant stuffed unicorns. It was a bit of fancy transfiguring, I thought. The culprits weren't that hard to figure out. They were the only ones courageous enough to prank a teachers' classroom. I spotted them quickly, leaning against the back of the classroom. Even surrounded by innocent classmates, I could see their triumphant smirks.

"Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew," I barked their names. Even when I had called their names, their smirks never faltered. "Explain this now!" I demanded, pointing to the oversized unicorns that lay in place of the desks.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and turned his eyes on me. "What? We were just trying to get ready for the first years, Professor," he said innocently as possible.

I raised my eyebrow at the four sixth years. James spoke next, trying to justify their actions, "We thought the first years would love to see unicorns during lunch. They even signed up." He held up a list of names. I muffled a laugh; not understanding how first years would believe the Marauders in the first place. "We just never promised to show them real unicorns," a mischievous glint flickered in his eyes.

I should've known that they would do something like this.

A/n- Review?


	3. Astoria Greengrass

A/n- This one is a little more difficult but I'm going to give Astoria Greengrass a try. My genre is tragedy and my prompt is frozen.

If it was any other day besides today, I would be smiling. Instead, I was standing graveside, glancing down to see the silver coffin before me. Tears streaked down my cold, pink cheeks as I grasped a rose in my hands. The wind blew, causing my body to shiver. I had been standing here for over an hour, frozen in place by my inability to accept what was happening.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly, forgetting that I wasn't alone. Turning around, I noticed that one of her fellow classmates was staring at me with curiosity. I honestly couldn't blame the blonde haired boy; I was denying the fact that she was truly dead, that she wasn't coming back. I stared back down at the grave, trying to gather the courage to move or speak.

He wordlessly started a fire between us, warming my numb body. I had been raised with proper manners; but I didn't thank him even though I was grateful for the warmth the fire provided. Judging by his silence, he knew I was, even if I didn't vocalize it. He just stood next me, not uttering a word or bothering to tell me I needed to leave, like others before him had. Despite the lack of words, I knew he was trying to comfort me.

I didn't acknowledge that fact though; instead I ignored his occasional glances. My thoughts lay with my childhood. I couldn't bring myself to believe she was dead. My sister wasn't dead. She just couldn't be. I grew up with her. We were partners in crime but when we were caught, I would take the blame for things she had done. I laughed with her and played silly games. We were inseparable.

But when Hogwarts came for her, we weren't sisters who were each other's' best mate. We were sisters who didn't know anything about each other. She started to hang out with the wrong crowd. I no longer knew my sister. I lost her and I didn't even try to get her back.

The years passed slowly and we grew further apart. During my fifth year, I wasn't old enough to stay for the Battle of Hogwarts. She, unfortunately, was, being two years older than myself. I didn't want to leave her, even if I didn't know who she was. In the end, she was still my flesh and blood, my sister. I needed her. But she fought for the wrong side and lost the most valuable thing, her life.

Despite our differences, I still loved her. My heart ached to see her with her light blonde hair blowing softly in the wind and her smile that lit up her brown eyes. As I stared down, realization hit me hard. A fresh wave of sobs racked my body, causing me to lose my balance. I vaguely noticed that the warmth of the fire had disappeared as my sisters' classmate wrapped his arms around me to prevent me from falling.

I just wanted to tell her that I didn't hate her. I never did get the chance to tell her I was sorry for pretending to hate her before I was whisked away to safety. It was one of the many things I regretted in my life and the main reasons tears flowed down my cheeks.

A/n- I like it. I really hope that you do to. Just so you know, it was Draco trying to comfort her.


	4. Victoire Weasley

A/n- So I really haven't been in the writing mood lately. And on top of that, I haven't had any inspiration for this challenge. Then, it came to me. So this is my Victoire Weasley fic. My genre is angst and my prompt is blank parchment.

The lights were dim in this small, square room. I could barely see the person sitting across from me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to control my breathing. Small, dark places frightened me terribly. Once my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, I noticed his hands were folded on top of black parchment.

He wanted me to explain what happened in those days and weeks I was gone. I drew my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around them. "Miss Weasley, I need you to tell me exactly what happened in that house," he said kindly.

Shaking my head softly, I replied, "I just want some clean clothes please." My voice was raw from the screaming I had done. I could tell he was frustrated with me. Truthfully, all I was wanted to do was sleep away the memories.

Sighing, he nodded and stood up. He left me alone in the room with the parchment and quill. Before he could come back, I wrote my story as neatly as my shaking hands would allow. The door opened again, allowing light to pour into the room. "Miss Weasley, if you would follow me. You'll get changed then we'll take you home. We can do this some other day," he announced.

I left the parchment sitting on the table and exited the room. As I was following him, my heart started to pound faster. Meeting my family after the few weeks, or _months_, I had been missing. The man kindly left me alone in the restroom. I turned towards the mirror, glancing at myself for the first time since I was taken.

My blonde hair had been dyed dark brown and cut sloppily; it now rested just above my shoulders. Dark bags had formed under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I was sickly thin. My bones showed under my skin, making me look as if I was deprived of food. The last thing I examined was my clothes. Torn and tattered, my shirt barely fit and the pants were likely to slip off my hips any second.

Willing the memories away, I changed into the fresh outfit that sat on the sink. I washed my face and exited the bathroom. He stood there patiently. "Are you ready to go home, Miss Weasley?" he asked with a slight smile.

I nodded, not wanting to hurt my throat any further. With each step I took, it got harder to breath. Questions, worries, and hopes passed through my mind. I couldn't help but to worry about if they had given up me. What if they thought I was dead? How would they react to me coming through the door?

Tears poured down my cheeks as I tried to breathe. The tightness in my chest willed me to run. I knew deep down that I had enough courage to face them. And my feet wouldn't allow me to stop. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of a fireplace. I took a handful of powder and stated my address.

As I stepped out, I heard my family in the next room. After composing myself, I entered the dining room. I stood there as they spoke to one another about their days. Dominique was the first one to notice me. "Vicky?" she questioned, drawing attention to me. She threw her arms around me. "I missed you," she declared. I returned her hug but stayed silent.

After they got over their initial shock, Louis, Mum, and Dad had all engulfed me in hugs, stating how much they had missed me. Mum sat me down in a chair at the table and fixed me a plate. As I was eating, I realized how much I had missed Mum's cooking. They didn't ask about what happened, which comforted me. I wanted to forget the event ever occurred.

But as I was climbing the steps to my bedroom, I turned to Dominique. "Dom, will you sleep with me tonight?" I spoke for the first time. They were shocked to hear my raw voice. But that never fazed Dominique. She nodded and I smiled for the first time in a while.

Just maybe things would get better.


End file.
